


Water you Doing (Prince Sidon x Reader Drabbles)

by Calix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, May become a story, More than likely not, i needed to vent my love of the fishy prince, there needs to be more prince sidon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calix/pseuds/Calix
Summary: A bunch of silly and serious stories of Prince Sidon and Reader.





	1. Guys no

"I'm not drunk enough for this." You said while you watched as your fish prince boyfriend lifted the champion of Hyrule above his head like a javelin with the blonde poised and ready to soar into the Zora Domain from the Eastern Reservoir Lake. Countless empty bottles of ale and wine were scattered about the small pier-like dam with most of them having been emptied by Prince Sidon himself. Because of his bulk and tall stature, the hammerhead Zora was not a lightweight when it came to alcohol. 

However, now you were kind of regretting that you had allowed the two men to get this far gone. Your own drink sat long forgotten in your hands as you watched Sidon heft Link a few times experimentally. This was not going to end well.

"No worries, my love! Even though I may be slightly inebriated, my aim and strength have not changed in the slightest. I have no doubt that Link will land safely in the water." The prince stood as tall as he could while flashing you one of his show-stopping grins. Usually, his smile would set you at ease but with how the current situation was unfolding it set you more on edge than anything.

Even if the Hylian made it past the ground, there was still a good chance that he would smack face first into the upper part of the Domain. It was intricately laid out with some of the pillars barely under the water. There was no way to see those submerged supports from this distance at night. "Seriously guys… can't you just… see how far into the lake you can throw? At least, if he wasn't too far from land, you could go get him?" You knew that Link could swim. With his stamina combined with the Zora armor made by Mipha, he could contend with a normal Zora. That was only when he was sober. Currently, he could barely stand. Let alone have the motor function to doggy paddle back to shore.

The blue-eyed Hylian just gave you a playful smirk and a thumbs up before patting Sidon's forearm to signal that he was ready. "He'll be alright. There are patrolling guards. They will no doubt hear the splash and come to investigate before it becomes a problem." The fish prince stated nonchalantly. He turned his large form back towards the edge of the dam. "On the count of 3! You'll be sailing far enough to reach the veiled falls!" Link moved his arms back in formation.

"This is a terrible idea." You were now standing from the bed that rested under the gazebo-like awning and walking towards the two. If they were dead set on doing this then, there was no way you could physically stop them. Prince Sidon was a Zora that was easily double your size in height and triple your weight from pure aquatic muscle. The only way you would win in a fight was because he let you. Which he did. Often. Because he was a sweet guy and loved playing along when you two teased each other. Link, on the other hand, was the Hyrule champion known for defeating Calamity Ganon. Sure, you had a better chance of winning against him, but the guy was cunning even when he was drunk. If he was determined, then he would find a way around.

"One!" Sidon called out as he dropped into an athletic javelin thrower's stance.

"Guys, please don't do this…"

"Two!"

"Sidon, you aren't going to be able to forgive yourself if Link gets hurt because of this…"

"THREE!"

With the grace and elegance of a champion athlete, Sidon throws Link with all of his might as you cried out in surprise. The prince held the end pose as he watched the Hylian champion's trajectory. A determined glint in his yellow eyes. You ran to the walled edge and watched in slightly buzzed awe/horror as Link sailed like an arrow over the ground towards the water near the upper Domain. The blonde man's cry of delight breaking the silence in the night.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"He'll be okay. I gave enough power so that he should land just shy of the waterfall on the other side. Besides. He always has the paraglider." Sidon still remained resolute in his pose as you both watched Link get smaller and smaller. Gravity finally setting in as the Hylian begins to fall back towards the earth at an elegant arc.

"You mean that paraglider?" You point to the kite-shaped thing that was resting with Link's other gear, and you could see a hint of dread begin to appear on the prince's face.

"Oh…"

Link's descent began to go at an accelerated rate, and you both watched with bated breath. Please let him land in the water and not go splat like a bug on a window on top of the Upper Domain. How were you going to explain this to Princess Zelda? SHOULD you tell this to Princess Zelda? You really didn't want to be the one to have to do it.

The Hyrule Champion skimmed the top of the Upper Domain and sailed in a perfect arc to the other side. Threading perfectly between a walkway and a pillar to the water below.

"HE MADE IT!" The large Zora cried out, and you were suddenly swept up into Sidon's celebration as he hugged you close while spinning around. A small skip in his step. "See, my love? There was nothing to worry about. He made it just fine."

"Um… Is Link okay?" You watched the champion resurface, but the splashing he was making wasn't one that was common with someone swimming back to shore. "Sidon, he's drowning." Link struggled for a bit more before going under, and you arched a brow at your boyfriend.

"Hmmm… I see… Shall we go get him?" The Prince looked ready to hop over the damn and into the water. You climbed onto his back without hesitation with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Let's go get him."


	2. Beach days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! On another note, light spirits are often crucial to the Zelda Universe in some way and I wanted to do a different take other than the usual Hylian, Goron, Gerudo, etc. So just imagine reader as a light spirit. You glow :D
> 
> Also I'm taking requests (within reason), so please message me on my tumblr!
> 
> arzuera.tumblr.com

The sun blared down high in the sky making you sweat in the summer heat. Your feet dangled in the fresh water of the Domain. The Upper part looming above in its luminous stone glory. It's shadow providing you a large amount of shade to your immense relief.

Even though the Domain was primarily in a crater, it did not escape the heat as one would think. Sure, it was definitely colder than Hyrule Plains or Castle Town, but it was still noticeable. You were currently down to the thinnest clothes you own in an attempt to beat the heat. A small shirt and shorts allowed a lot more of your skin to show that you would allow, but you would be damned if heat stroke was your undoing.

Let your pale skin blind anyone who looks at your body.

Reaching down into the water, you cupped some of it and threw it onto your face. Some hitting its mark whereas the rest landed on the beach you rested on. Why did it have to be so hot out? There were things to do, people to see! Yet with this intense heat, you were not motivated at all to leave your cool spot until the warmth of the day relented. If the bright cloudless day was an indicator, then that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Ugh, I'm going to look like a lobster before this day is out." You mumbled to yourself as you sprawled back onto the beach and looked at the Upper Domain. People of all sorts were bustling about. Because of the weather, the Domain has seen a tourism boom as anyone save a Goron was trying to beat the heat by hanging out in the Zora's home. That meant you weren't the only one on the beach today.

Hylian children chased each other with their parents watching nearby. A couple of Gerudo ladies were scoping out a small group of male Zora and Hylians. There was another group of Hylians closer to you, but you didn't pay them any mind. You were just happy that the Domain was getting the visitors it deserved. It was almost like a festival was going on because there were so many people hanging out.

You watched as a Gerudo on the Upper Domain couldn't stand the heat anymore. So instead of coming to the beach she jumped over the railing and dived straight into the water. A chuckle escaping you even though it wasn't the first time you've seen someone do this today. Because of the number of people out and about there were a lot more Zora guards out on duty. Especially in the water. They patrolled the water and made sure no one fell in from the Upper Domain or if they jumped then they would get to shore safely if they were too far. You did not envy them. They had their work cut out for today.

With a contented sigh, you scooched until most of your lower half was submerged in the cold water and relaxed. There was no way that you were going to get anything done today. Might as well make the most of it while you could. The water lapped at your legs from the gentle waves, and you closed your eyes. The only way this would get better was if you were floating across the Domain on Sidon's back or chest. Maybe you would be able to ask him later.

"Hey, what exactly are you?" with a grumble of discontent you opened your eyes again and looked towards the direction of the voice to see the small group of male Hylians was now making their way over to your relaxing form.

To be honest, you expected something like this to happen. It happened all the time. Your facial features appeared Hylian but your skin was to pale and when you were happy it looked like you were glowing. It was natural for a light spirit. What was unfortunate was that your species seemed to be all but extinct. So it wasn't odd that someone would question just what in Hylia you were. "I'm just a woman enjoying the cool water and breeze. Please leave me be." You said, in a dull tone while making sure to give them a motion of dismissal.

"But you were glowing. Like, seriously glowing." One of the boy Hylians said, and you arched a brow at him.

"Yes, that is common for a light spirit. Especially when one is happy." You replied, hoping that your answer was enough to satisfy them. You just wanted to go back to daydreaming on the beach.

"A light spirit? What's a light spirit?"

"I don't know, but I gotta say her body is great. Wanna become the light of my life, sweetheart?" The brown haired Hylian in the group stated as he got closer to you and you shifted in the sand agitated.

"Sorry but I'm taken. Try someone else." You wanted to scoff at the blatant flirtation but kept your face at a look of mild irritation instead. They were just acting like playboys. They weren't being rude.

"Awwww, c'mon don't be like that. We found this impressive cave a while ago, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come to explore it with us." However, the brown-haired Hylian did not seem to take the hint. He dropped so that he was squatting just above you.

Moving so that you had some personal space, you propped your upper body up on your elbows so you wouldn't be caught laying down. "That sounds nice, but I'm seriously dating someone." You looked towards the lake and frowned. The Zora guards were to busy for you to flag one down if there was a problem and with how busy it was, Sidon was probably in the throne room in the Upper Domain. Hmm. What were you going to do if this guy kept being persistent?

"But what if it's dark in there? You could guide us! Please?"

You barely managed to keep your anger in check at that comment. "I would have to be happy for that even to work. Please leave me alone."

"What? You aren't happy?"

"Not with you pestering me like this, no." Your response was sharp, but you were starting to get ticked off. The other two Hylians had gotten the hint and were now off talking to other girls on the beach. Why wouldn't this one go away?

"Come on! It'll be fun!" The Hylian replied as he reached out and grasped your upper arm. Attempting to pull you out of the water and into a standing position.

"NO!" You yelled, ripping your arm out of the man's grasp while trying to backpedal towards the water. At least, if you get close enough to a Zora, they may be able to help you out.

"Shhhh not so loud-AAAAHHHHHH" the brown-haired Hylian jumped back several feet as a massive form erupted from the water. The splash it caused thoroughly soaking both of you in the fresh water of the lake.

It launched itself so that it came to rest with you under its tall stature. "Ah Hah! There you are, my love! I was wondering where you were trying to keep cool for today." The large form of Prince Sidon shaded you from the sun's rays as he looked down at you with a dazzling grin. Two red and white muscular arms on either side of your head pinned you under the Zora while keeping his weight from crushing your smaller body. "Oh! And who is this? Did you make a friend?" Sidon's golden eyes sparkled with mischief as he caught the Hylian in his piercing gaze. Toothy smile unwavering. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I am Prince Sidon of the Zora."

"wh...What?" The Hylian stammered with his eyes wide in astonishment. Then again, you weren't fairing much better.

Your eyes refused to move from the Zora prince's visage as a light pink dusting spread across your face. The heart in your chest fluttering at how close his presence was. "S...Sidon? I-I thought you were helping your father today."

"I am, my sweet!" He announced with pride before bringing his face down to nuzzle into the crook of your neck. "But I am not needed all day. Even royals need to take a break sometimes." You couldn't help the giggle that he elicits from you as you felt his scales tickling your flesh. "However, I understand that you may have other people you planned on hanging out with today. Unless… this man is bothering you in some way?" The prince was now looking at the Hylian with a piercing gaze. Each word he said was stated in a jovial and happy manner, but you have been dating him long enough to know when he was issuing a threat.

The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

"N-nooo! I-I was j-just asking her a question. Have a nice d-day!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, he was booking it in the opposite direction towards his friends. You continued to stare at your boyfriend propped over you protectively. The blush growing a hint darker.

"That was kind of hot." You muttered to yourself absently.

"What did you say, (y/n)?" Prince Sidon turned his full attention back on you. His smile making your heart rate jump.

"I said kiss me already." Before he could respond, you reached up and grasped his strong shoulders to pull your upper body to meet his. Effectively cutting any words, he might have said off with your lips. 

Goddess, you loved this fish.


	3. No one is  going to hurt you pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabbles keep getting longer. Why can't I write short things?!

Oh, this was bad. This was very very bad.

Arrows flew by your head as the sound of horns blared a warning to all creatures in a ten-mile radius. The monsters were in pursuit, and they did not want to be disturbed. Though the bokoblin were not alone. If it had just been the crazy goblin-like monsters, then you would have gotten away already. No. They were teamed up with a band of corrupt Hylians that were keeping the chase going with their intellect when it would have been called off the moment you were out of sight.

Your lungs burned as your feet hit the ground. The poor horse you had caught and tamed years ago laid dead in the plains from the many arrows it had been struck with. Leaving you to try and escape the group of thugs and monsters on foot. A losing battle. It was only a matter of time before they caught up.

Despite your body's protests, you ran to the left in an attempt to distract. A large mountain looming above but it didn't intimidate you. It's large mass looked like salvation. Horses didn't like steep cliffs so the bandits would be hard pressed to keep going on their steeds. This was your chance.

You booked it up the mountain as fast as your adrenaline-filled body would allow. Ducking behind trees and rocks to keep any stray arrows from hitting their mark. They had already been successful a few times. More monsters joined in on the chase. Chu Chus fell out of the trees, and you pivoted in a different direction so that you didn't run into them. All the while you kept climbing higher. You may have been running yourself into a corner, but at least you couldn't hear the thundering steps of the horses anymore. That was a plus.

Rain began to fall from the gray clouds above as you got near the top of the mountain. Making the terrain slick and you almost fell back towards your pursuers on more than one occasion. You reached the top. Running to the edge, your stomach plummeted. All that was below you was a large river with two guard posts connecting to a bridge. A bridge you wouldn't be able to reach without dying from the fall.

"There she is! She's got nowhere to go!" The bandits cackled behind, and you heard the bokoblins blare their horns again as if to signify that their hunt was successful.

You turned around to face them with your mouth set into a grim line. The men and monsters filled the opposite side of the mountain top. Effectively preventing any means of escape from their side. There was no way you would be able to run by them without being grabbed, and you didn't want to know what they were going to do with you if you were caught. It wasn't going to be good.

"End of the line. That was some of the most fun I've had in a while in a chase. You've got some legs on ya, girlie." One of the bandits stated as he took a few steps forward and you mirrored them back. A bokoblin blared it's horn again in victory. It was checkmate. "Now come nicely or we ain't going to be as nice when we get back." He licked his lips, and you shuddered at the implication. Your body feeling dirty from the way he was eyeing you alone. Without thinking, you took another step back only for your foot to slip on the wet rock beneath your feet. Gravity kicked in. You were falling.

Curling into a ball, you bounced off the edge of the rock face as your body plummeted towards the earth. Shouts of surprise were lost to the sky. The scream torn from your throat was deaf to your ears as the sound of roaring water drowned it out. It wasn't long until you were suddenly enveloped in the rushing water of the river below. Your limbs flailing about in an attempt to right yourself and get to safety. The water carried your body effortlessly as you breached back up for air. Eyes blurry from the water and hair in your vision but somehow you were able to make a note of a cave on the side of the river you were closest too.

Finally.

Somewhere to hide.

You pushed your tired limbs just a little more. Fighting against the current until you reached the shore. Hands grasping at anything so that you could pull yourself up and out of the water. The blind panic from the fall giving you the last adrenaline boost you needed to drag your battered body into the back of the cave. Huddling behind a rock so that you weren't easily noticed.

Your chest heaved as you coughed up water and saliva. Mucus trailing down your upper lip while you sniffled. Blood seeped into your clothes from fresh wounds and spread due to your soaked state. However, you didn't care. It was a good thing. The more on your skin meant that the pale glow your skin usually had was less noticeable.

With the imminent danger gone, the adrenaline began to leave your system. Leaving your body aching as the wounds it earned made themselves known. Your heart hammering in your chest from the marathon you had just endured.

Hopefully, those thugs would leave you alone. They didn't seem like the type to search the entire river, but then again they had chased you up a mountain from Hyrule Plains. You shivered. Why couldn't they leave you alone? You didn't have money. All of your belongings were on your dead horse. You didn't have anything to give. Why go through all of this trouble? Was it because they knew you weren't normal? That you had some sort of ability, they could use to their advantage? Sure, you had powers but not ones they would benefit from.

Your head fell to rest on the rock that was hiding your body. A break. That was all you needed. Once you could move again, you were going to book it over to the next town and not exist for a few weeks. At least in a city, you weren't entirely in danger.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

You immediately tensed up at the voice that echoed around in the cave. They had found you. They were going to catch you and then you were going to be used and then die when they were done. This was it. There was nowhere else for you to go.

While trying to make yourself as small as possible, your hands flew across the ground and your body. There had to be something you could use as a weapon. If you were going to be caught, then you were going to give them a fight. The only thing you managed to find was the retractable ladle that you had bought from some inventor somewhere. Its handle going inside itself so that it was easier to carry. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

"Hello?" The voice was significantly closer, and you readied your weapon. "I know someone is here. You left a trail from the river."

A large shadow fell over your body as the figure made it's way to the back of the cave and around to your rock. You shrunk back against the wall. Fear coursing through your veins. This was not one of the bandits that had been pursuing you. None of them had been this big. This was someone new.

The figure moved into the light your body naturally gave off as you brandished the ladle. "Ah! There you are. I was beginning to get worr-"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" You practically screamed as your entire body shook from cold and fear. This was definitely not one of the men pursuing you. It was a Zora. A LARGE Zora. Red scales lined the top of his body molding into the white of his belly. Jewelry glistened in the light, catching it just right so that it was noticed but not overwhelming. 

His golden eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly brought his hands up in a submissive gesture. "Okay, okay. It's alright. Here…" He took a couple steps back before crouching down opposite you in the cave. Enough space that he wasn't towering above you but not enough for you to run out. Then again, you doubted you would be getting too far on foot so soon. "I heard the horns being blared and saw you fall from the mountain top. Are you okay? It looked like you took a couple hits on the way down."

Bullshit. Your eyes narrowed at the male zora in front of you suspiciously. No one was this nice to you. They either wanted something, or they were going to hurt you. That was how this always turned out. "I'm fine." You rasped out at him, while not moving from your position.

The golden eyes roamed your body for a moment before he looked you right in the eye again. "All of that red on your clothes is telling me otherwise, and I don't think you are a Zora. So being two colors is probably bad." He smiled softly at you, and your eye twitched a small bit at the joke, but you remained resolute. "I think we are getting off on the wrong foot here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sidon. Prince of the Zora. I was on Inogo Bridge with my guards when you fell. And you?"

You pursed your lips. "Why should I believe you?" A prince? Seriously? This was a new one.

"Ahah… yes, I can see why that would be suspicious due to what you just went through, but I can assure you that it is true." the small smile on Sidon's face morphed into a full show-stopping grin that left you even more confused than before.

Your arms were getting tired, even the ladle you held was beginning to feel heavy in your grasp. Tears pricked your eyes. There was no way. This wasn't happening. "You're lying! You're just waiting for me to let my guard down. Then you'll hurt me too!" The ladle was now shaking in your hold from the effort to keep it pointed towards the Zora. Noted, it wouldn't do much to him anyway. Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't you live your life in peace? The tears crested and ran down your cheeks. Why were you always alone?

"Whoa whoa!" Before you could even react, you were being picked up and cradled to the white chest that had been across from you. Your initial instinct to fight kicking in as you struck the ladle weakly against any spot that you could. "Those men have been captured, and the bokoblin are dead. You are safe. They will not harm you. Not anymore." He caught the ladle, and you dropped it because there really wasn't any point in trying anymore. You  
were in his arms. Caught. You were completely at his mercy. Tears continued to fall down your face, and the glow in your skin dimmed even further. "I promise as Prince of the Zora, as long as you are in my domain, no one is going to hurt you."

His voice was sincere while his face betrayed nothing but good intentions. He was trying. He was honestly trying. Sidon's arms were big and nothing but muscle. If he wanted to hurt you right now, then all he would have to do was squeeze. Instead, he held you as if you were the most fragile thing in Hyrule. What was with him? What did he gain from this?

You slumped against him. "How do I know you can keep that promise?" He shifted your body so he could hold you better and started making his way out of the cave.

"Mmm, I guess I'll just have to prove myself to you. Now how about we see to your wounds?" The showstopping smile was back on his face, and you opted to hide your face in his chest.

"Prince Sidon! You found them!"

"The bandits have been apprehended. What are your orders?"

"Take them to the palace for interrogation. There might be more hiding. For now, let's fall back to the domain. This one needs to be checked out." The hammerhead Zora's voice was nothing but authoritative, and you heard the other two salute in agreement before leaving. Looks like he hadn't been lying after all. Unless this was an elaborate scheme of some sort.  
"Sorry, but you'll have to get wet again. It'll be faster this way."

You didn't have to look at Sidon's face to know that he was giving you an apologetic smile right now. With a huff, you looked back up and noticed he was about to enter the river. "(y/n)."

"What was that?"

"My name is (y/n)."


	4. Rain Rain Go Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to send me a prompt!!!!!! :D

Living in the Domain was something to get used too. Most of the time it was wonderful. Beautiful luminous stones gleamed off of the water from the upper Domain with nature all around. It was glorious. It was magical. Something you would never tire of looking at... 

However, then there were days like today. Dark clouds snuffed out the sun as torrents of rain poured down from the sky. Soaking the small amount of the upper Domain that wasn't already wet from the ever-flowing aqueducts. Not to mention that no matter what you did today, you ended up soaked.

It was annoying you to no end. There was just to much water.

You hunched behind the cook pot in an attempt to leech the little amount of warmth left in the smoldering coals as well as to escape the downpour. Now hating the open air set up that the Seabed Inn currently had. Usually, it was wonderful to fall asleep to the fresh air and sound of water. Today you were debating whether or not to sleep in front of the shrine, as long as you were on the stairs behind you wouldn't get wet.

"My, my... it's really coming down, isn't it?" Kodah stated as she stepped in from the entrance to the inn. All you did in response was hunch down even further behind the pot. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be able to relight this for a while. All of the wood is wet, and the storm would just put it out again." The red female Zora sighed. Rain never bothered any of the fish people. They slept in pools of water. "We need to think of a way to keep the rain out for guests. It's been so long that it's easy to forget that not everyone takes to water like we do."

To be honest, it wasn't surprising. Most of the Zora had been children a hundred years ago, and when Calamity Ganon struck, trade and visitors were all but lost. That didn't make the lack of any enclosed buildings for people to find solace in any better.

You sneezed, bundling up in your drenched clothes as best you could but to little avail. There wasn't much you could do. Everything you owned was soaked through or would be the moment you changed. So you just nodded your head to Kodah and went back to looking at the fire. At this rate, you were guaranteed to get sick. Lovely.

"What was that?" A second red Zora head popped in but it was much larger than any of the others. Then again, he was the only hammerhead amongst his kind, and his father was huge! Kodah chuckled slightly as Prince Sidon made his way into the inn. "It sounded like someone squeezed a mouse too hard."

"My sneezes are not that squeaky, fishboy-" you were cut off as you sneezed a couple more times. The energy to deal with Sidon ebbing every second.

"I think your body just proved my point on the matter. Are you alright?" Your Zora friend knelt down so that he was eye level with you, but you couldn't meet his gaze.

"The weather is getting to her. We can't keep the fire lit in the storm, and she is soaked through." Kodah smiled solemnly, and you sneezed again. "We're trying to keep her dry, but there isn't much we can really do. At least, not right now."

"Hmmm, I see." Sidon pensively rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Oh! I have an idea!" The next thing you knew, you were flailing as the large Zora picked you up with ease before feeling so done with the entire situation that you went limp like a ragdoll. When it came to the prince you had noticed, that compared to others, he was rather handsy with you. He wasn't in any way inappropriate, but you had gotten a little better when it came to the Zora Prince manhandling you as much as he did. It was easier to give in than to fight.

Kodah was giggling at your reaction behind her hand, so you stuck your tongue at the innkeeper childishly. The female Zora had always been good to you while you stayed in the Domain. Even going so far as to wipe away any payments for nights as long as you helped out sometimes. If she hadn't, you would have been close to running out of rupees by now.

Prince Sidon stood to his full height and the next thing you knew, you were being carried out of the inn to a new destination. The only places that were rain free were the King's throne room and the shrine, so you weren't sure where exactly he was taking you. There was no way that Muzu would let you sleep in the throne room and to be fair the shrine didn't look that comfortable. Still, the Zora prince surprised you by heading towards the shrine and walking to the backside that you typically would have ignored. He pushed a stone in the fancy trim artwork next to the wall. A click was heard, and the sound of stone grating against stone filled the area as the wall in front of you moved to the side to reveal a hidden staircase. Your mouth agape.

How had you not noticed this before?

"Ha ha! If you think that only the Hylians benefited from ancient sheikah technology, then you are drastically mistaken. This staircase leads to an enclosed set of rooms built under the water so that visiting royalty could stay without having to camp outside." Sidon said with a show-stopping grin as he began to descend the stairs. "Back in the day, we used to have a properly enclosed inn of sorts, but with the lack of travelers, it was forced to close down like the armor shop. So these are the only rooms that should shield you from the rain."

Soon the staircase opened up to a long hallway with doors set into both sides. Sidon stops in front of one and pulls it open to reveal a bedroom. A luxurious water bed rested to the side. Elaborate designs filled the tiled floor and walls. There was a dresser, table, and chairs, a window that allowed you to see the bottom of the lake that the Domain rested on. Heavy curtains hanging on either side for privacy, if wanted. There was another room that branched off, and when you craned your neck to look, you saw what looked like a pool of water. A bathroom? This indeed was a suite meant for visiting royalty.

Prince Sidon set you down and moved towards a fireplace that was built into the wall with elaborate carvings leading all the way to the ceiling, throwing a fire crystal into the hearth to start a cozy blaze. 

You refused to move from your spot. Water dripped onto the nice tile from your soaked through clothes. This was way to nice of a room. There was no way that you could even afford a place like this. It was the pinnacle of luxury, and here you were... standing by the door looking like a drowned street urchin. Why had Sidon brought you down here?

Said prince hummed to himself as he moved from the fireplace over to the dresser. "Hey (y/n), take off your shirt." 

"...what?" You blanched at his words. Your arms moving to hug yourself unconsciously. "WHAT?!" A vibrant blush took over your face. The natural glow of your body growing to the point it put the fire to shame.

Sidon blinked. He turned to you confused for a second while holding a garment that he had pulled out of the top drawer before his words sunk in. Soon the white part of his face matched the red of his scales with his fingers fumbling with the cloth in his hands. "O-oh my, I-i didn't mean um I mean," he cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment while shoving the garment back into the dresser. "There are dry clothes in the top and towels in the bottom." Then as quickly as he could, he exited the room and closed the door behind. Leaving you alone.

"...wow. Um..." It took you a moment to realize what had just happened and to go investigate the top drawer as the Zora prince had said. Sure enough, there were several nice dry clothes inside. "Thank you...?" You called out loud enough hoping that he could hear you through the heavy door.

"No problem, my friend. These rooms are indeed for royalty, but there is way too many compared to the number of officials who actually visit. So if you wish, that room can be yours. I'll let Muzu know not to give it away if you decide to keep it." the Prince coughed as if to retain some dignity after what he had just said a few moments ago. "I am being called by my father. Contact me later when you reach a decision!"

Hasty footsteps followed the prince's voice as he ascended the staircase. His attempt at escape from the situation leaving a small smile on your lips, leaving you alone in the luxurious room and your face hot. You shook your head at it all.

At least, your face was dry now.


	5. Fishy situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Have a chapter! Also in celebration of tomorrow my brother nad I are holding a live stream for Extra life here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcFxByh2tu4
> 
> Come join us as we play Deltarune and donate to help sick children! They deserve a nice Christmas too!

It was too good to be true.

It just had to be.

The sun was high in the sky with its glorious rays, empowering you throughout your day. No one had come to you to help them with problems. Nor had anything terrible happened to you or anyone else in the direct vicinity. All in all... it was a good day. No. It was a GREAT day.

So great that you refused to stay in the Upper Domain. Thus you decided to wander aimlessly. Travelers passed you by on their way to the palace. Mountains gave way to trees and grassy plains as you trekked farther and farther away from the Zora's Domain. Something you hadn't done on your own in a very long time. Prince Sidon, Link, Bazz, or (sometimes) Zelda were always nearby frequently. Which was nice but sometimes it was good to be on your own.

Taking a deep breath, you stretched your arms above your head with a big grin on your face before you started running. Running fast enough for your hair to blow behind in the wind. You just felt so... free. This feeling was... incredible.

As you were just about to cross the last river out of the Zora's Domain, a hushed whisper of a familiar voice had you coming to a gated halt.

"-to think that this could happen... Honestly, this is so-GAH! Please stop moving so much." the whisper turned into a full on cry at the end, and you could recognize that deep lilted voice anywhere. So while turning on the ball of your foot, you headed in the direction of the voice. It led you to the old fishing shack that Link had painstakingly rebuilt so that he and others could fish the river easier. Grunts and the sound of someone shuffling about added to the rather loud whispers as you got closer to the source. "YEooow! I thought I told you to stop doing that-"

"Stop doing what?" You stated with a cheeky grin as you rounded the building onto the small dock expecting to see Prince Sidon and you saw him alright. Your voice caused the large red Zora prince to freeze in place, but there was no way that you would forget the sight before you.

Sidon was hunched down with fishing wire wrapped around all of his limbs, and he wasn't alone. Trapped to his back was none other than Link who was looking way too amused about his current predicament. Also was that... was there a hook in Sidon's mouth? Regardless of how both boys were completely stuck together. Your grin grew to the point it hurt.

Then you were laughing.

Link smiled as he managed to wave a hand at you in greeting, but it was only the hand. The rest was wrapped up to his shoulder making it so that it was trapped to his side. Somehow you managed to return the gesture before you sink to your knees on the ancient wood. Your laughter starting to make your stomach hurt. 

"Ah, (y/n)! F-fancy seeing you here!" Sidon stammered out as he shot up ramrod straight and tried to look as though he wasn't completely bound to Link with fishing line. The Hyrule champion let out a slight cry of dismay as the line grew tighter from the Zora's abrupt movement coaxing Sidon to stand perfectly still again. "Sorry, about that Link. I um... darling are you alright...?" The last part of his statement was directed at you.

Oh, you were fine. You were better than fine. Your sides were beginning to hurt a lot now. Grasping them in an attempt to alleviate the pain, you took several deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself down. The prince standing perfectly still all the while as things would only get worse if he moved. Once you were able to sit back up, you wiped a couple stray tears from your eyes. "Oh, my Goddess... What did you do?!" you exclaimed while gesturing to the trapped boys.

"Well, you see... Link was fishing, and I was swimming... and sometimes I'll just catch a small snack in the water with my mouth.. that way I can just pop out of the water and clean it but..." Sidon trailed off as another bout of laughter erupted from you. He waited patiently until it subsided. "It just so happened that Link was using a fish he just caught as a lure..."

Link had caught Sidon on his fishing line. It took all you could to not start up laughing again. "I gotta say, he landed quite the catch." You said while sending a wink to the bound Zora prince. "Link'll have to tell me his secret to hooking the big ones." Sidon's face erupted into a full-on blush, and you could hear the bark of laughter that the blonde made. 

"Sweetheart, please..."

"Oh, relax. I'll help you guys out. This is a fishing hut. There is bound to be a knife somewhere." You abruptly cut the Zora Prince off and made your way into the small building. Link's snickering trailing behind and you heard Sidon say "Oh quiet you. This isn't just MY fault." in a hushed tone. Your grin grew as you shook your head. The dorks.

This was definitely a fishing hut. Rods and nets lined one wall; another was lined with barrels, crates, and other storage-like implements. In the back was what you were looking for. A series of tables that held things to cook with as well as tools to repair the rods or other devices that might break. You wandered over to the table looking for something sharp enough to cut the line. Hyrule fishing line wasn't like a typical piece of string or rope. Ordinary scissors weren't going to work.

Tools clunked as you looked around. Sharp, sharp, sharp... oh that knife could work. You picked up a pocket knife that the handle looked well used, but the blade appeared to be brand new. It was well loved, and this would work. Just as you were about to head back out to free the boys, something else caught your eye on the table.

Link's sheikah slate.

And it was logged in still.

Oh, this was too good to pass up.

You brought up the camera app and peeked outside. The two boys were having a hushed conversation. Completely unaware. You angled them under the retina on the screen. A smug smirk on your face.

The ultimate blackmail.

Pressing the button, you took a series of pictures only for an odd shutter sound to emit from the device. Announcing your presence to the boys. "What was that?" Prince Sidon asked as he tried to angle himself in your direction without moving. 

"Nothing! I just dropped a spool of line. Hey, I found a knife." You called out while hiding the slate behind your back ensuring that you sent Zelda the pictures before Link deleted them. "Let's get you two free."

Today was just getting better and better.


	6. Party Woes

Why did you have so many clothes? Better yet, where did all of these clothes come from? You grumbled to yourself as you went about the tedious task of folding your laundry and putting them away. It was ridiculous. All your life, you usually had a couple sets of clothes at the most because you were always traveling. Now you had so many that you didn't know what to do with them. If only Zoras wore clothes... maybe you could have offloaded some of them on one. The door opened to the royal suite that you and the prince shared. Said prince walking in and lighting up since he had found you.

Again, you grumbled to yourself. You knew what Sidon was going to say before he even said it.

"Please come to the summit with me, dearest," Sidon asked with his golden eyes set in the best puppy-look that you have ever seen in your life. He single-handed put the Zora children to shame. Which shouldn't be possible for a fifteen-foot adult male with razor sharp teeth but it undeniably was.

You cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly immune to its effects. He had been asking you for a few weeks now, but you have been able to get out of giving him a direct answer. It was a bit odd that he would invite you at all. The summit he was referring to was being held for all of the leaders in Hyrule. Princess Zelda was hosting it at Hyrule Castle as a show of companionship and to let the leaders see how the reconstruction efforts were going after Calamity Ganon. Almost every leader from the Rito, Gerudos, Gorons, and Zoras were going to attend. It was going to be a big party of the most important people in the land. So you didn't understand why Prince Sidon wanted you to attend the summit with him. You were neither a leader or a Zora. You were just his bride to be meaning your presence wasn't warranted.

"As much as I would love to see Zelda and Link again, I don't think this is going to be some friendly tea party. You are all going to discuss the fate of this land as allies. I don't know what I would bring to that table." You stated with an indifferent shrug, putting the laundry you were folding into a basket. Matters of the state have always eluded you. Then again, you only had a small grasp in how the Zora did things. Muzu was trying his hardest to change that. Bless his old soul.

The hammerhead Zora grinned his show-stopping smile. "Oh! Don't worry about that. Nobody would be expecting much from you if you attended."

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?" Your voice had a slight edge to it. Sidon's words were uncharacteristically harsh, but you could tell it hadn't been on purpose. It didn't make it hurt any less though to have your lack of knowledge on politics thrown around like that.

"Ah... That didn't come out right." He said while rubbing the top of his head abashed. "My love. Listen to me. You have lived in the domain for a long time now. Its people love you, and I know that you love them. Even if you didn't attend the summit as my royal consort, you could attend as a voice of the Zora people. I am not blind in the fact that sometimes they go to you with their problems because they find father and me... unapproachable."

Okay, you couldn't deny that. Countless times, the people of the domain had come to you with their problems because they deemed it to low for King Dorephan or Prince Sidon to deal with. Even though you were the consort, they still saw you as the light spirit that had been saved from a band of rogues and monsters. Your kind was not common, but you weren't considered royalty to them. They respected you and your title, but you were still more approachable. "What about your father? Does he want me to go with you guys?"

"Oh! He is staying here. Mainly because he doesn't know how big Hyrule Castle is. So this time he is sending me alone as a representative and to tell him if he would be able to fit through the front doors or not. Unless... a certain someone comes with me?" the grin was back, and you couldn't help a small one of your own. Imagining the substantial form of Dorephan trying to enter a small Hylian door was too funny.

"I doubt that Princess Zelda would have made the entrances to normal Hylian standards." You said, allowing the grin to morph into a smirk. "After all, most of her and Link's closest friends are over nine feet tall."

Sidon's caudal fin bobbed as he nodded his head. "This is very true, but that also brings up another point in my case." He said, moving to take the heavy basket of clothes from you before you could grab it yourself. "As one of Princess Zelda's and Link's friends, I have no doubt that they would like you to see all of the work done to their home. The castle being rebuilt has been a long time coming, and a lot of the people who are going to be there are going to be very critical of how it is being done. This is the Princess's big debut as a ruler, essentially. Having another friendly face in the crowd would most definitely help any nerves she has."

He had a point. Zelda was strong and smart. But she had a lot of self-doubts that showed around those she trusted most. If you weren't going to go because of the politic talk, then you should at least go to support your friends. You grumbled to yourself. Goddess damn this charismatic fish. "Fine, I'll go."

"Wonderful! I shall let father and Muzu know immediately!" Prince Sidon kissed the top of your head elated. "Don't worry about the summit itself. You will do just fine. Everyone here knows that you are still learning. They will not judge you too harshly." A glint of mischievousness formed in his yellow eyes. "And if they do then, I will have to do something about it. I bet I could get Link and Teba in on something..."

"Hey! You are going to play nice at the summit. No launching 100-year-old Hylian champions off the top of dams! Now go tell the old geezers that you got me to say yes." You flung a couple of socks at the Prince, and he backed out of the room chuckling. After putting the basket of laundry where you usually put it. You flopped onto your shared bed and sighed.

What have you gotten yourself into?


End file.
